


Fuck you. Have some flowers.

by CauseofDeath



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, We don’t like Harry, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CauseofDeath/pseuds/CauseofDeath
Summary: Spawned from the prompt,Person A owns a flower shop and Person B storms in one day slapping a 20 dollar bill on the table and says “How to you make a flower that passive aggressively says fuck you?”Discontinued (for now)





	Fuck you. Have some flowers.

When Peter Parker was ten he lost his parents and moved in with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. He used to believe his aunt was part fairy because she could grow any flower in any weather in any amount. She owned a tiny little shop in the city and when his uncle died he took it upon himself to help out in any way he could.

Peter loved working at the flower shop, it was quiet, always smelled amazing and he found arranging the bouquets quite therapeutic.

He would spend most of his afternoons and weekends in the shop because May needed the help and it was a great place to socialize. Today like every other day he was minding the small shop for May.

It was a quiet winter morning, just past 9 o'clock and Peter was enjoying the very relaxed atmosphere. The shop was never too busy in the morning, the shop was nearly empty aside from him, his co-worker Ellie that was sweeping in the corner, and an elderly man browsing the display bouquets quietly.

Books and loose papers were spread all over the counter as he took the free time to study for his semester exams, something Peter did frequently in his free time. After all bio engineering was not easy and he needed all the free time he could get. He scribbled answer down and smiled taking a sip of his freshly made black coffee. Peaceful, Perfect.

That’s when something across the street caught his eye, a tall curly haired girl storming quickly towards the shop.

It was Michelle Jones, a local at the shop. She too went to MIT but unlike Peter she was doing a double major in Art and Journalism. She would come in every week or so to browse the small book collection that had accumulated in the corner of the shop.

May was a big fan of second-hand stores and botany books so a few years ago she set up a small library in the shop so people would have better access to a variety of books on plants, botany and flowers that couldn’t be accessed at your local library.  
This caught Michelle’s attention and soon enough she was there every week or so browsing the books, chatting with May and making snarky remarks about Peters nerdiness.

Today however she was not her calm self that he was used to, quite the opposite actually. She still looked the same, she wasn't wearing any makeup and like usual it did not seem to hinder her beauty at all. Her face was framed with brown messy curls that fell over her shoulders bouncing quickly in time with her fast strides. She wore a simple pair of ripped jeans with a feminist AF shirt and black army boots. She somehow made it look casual and unique at the same time. Like always she looked so effortlessly beautiful.

But Peter noticed some other prominent differences; Her hair was messier than normal, and her clothes were wrinkled and looked like she through them on in a hurry. She looked quite stressed and was clenching her fists so tightly they were turning white.

She quickly burst through the doors storming straight to the counter, slamming a twenty-dollar bill on the table.

"Michelle, are you okay?" She took an angry breath and looked at the boy.

"How do I passively aggressively say fuck you in a flower?" Peter tried not to laugh at the frankness of the question, he looked at the girl, watching as she tried to keep calm as rage was practically seeping through her pours. 

This was the angriest Peter had seen her since she found out her favourite tea shop had closed. He knew something bad must have happened. He pushed his books aside and looked softly into her eyes.

"What happened?" He asked softly, calmly watching her as she paced like a maniac.

"Harry's getting married." She stated with a shaky voice. 

He remembered Harry she had mentioned him one night at one of their deep-dish sessions when they would stay late at the shop, drink tea and talk about their problems. She had dated him for a year before he ended it by cheating on her with her best friend. Anger coursed through his veins at the mention of the name.

"Your ex?" He questioned darkly gripping the desk tightly.

Michelle paced faster. "Yes, and my Mother, the witch she is, is forcing me to go to his engagement party, I have to get him a gift and everything."

"But he cheated on you!" Peter was standing now.

"Hence the flowers. Look mum doesn't know that we were together, nobody knows, I only told you and May. So now I'm stuck in this stupid position with nothing I can do and all I have power over is these stupid flowers." She stopped pacing and looked at him with panicked eyes. 

Peter took a sharp breath to calm himself down, he needed to leave his anger for Harry at bay right now, Michelle needed him to be her rock and he couldn't do that when he wanted to rip her ex's throat out. He gave her a sympathetic look and brought out his note pad. 

"Well you're in luck because making passive aggressive carnations is my specialty." Michelle huffed out a small laugh pulling herself onto the counter, looking at the small note pad Peter had in his hands.

"Okay so we will need some foxgloves they symbolize insecurity, meadow sweet- uselessness, Orange lilies- hatred, yellow carnations they mean _you have disappointed me_ and geraniums which means stupidity. I'll make those red because I remember he hated that colour. Very passive aggressive." He looked up at Michelle and she gave him a soft, happy smile.

"Thanks for doing this for me Peter, I just, I don't know how I’m going to deal with this alone." Peter took a deep breath and decided to take the plunge.

"Take me."

"What?"

"Take me as your date."

She squinted at him. "You want to go to my ex's engagement party with me?"

"Yes, I can be your buffer, so it isn't so awkward, I can even pretend to date you if it would make him jealous."

"You'd do that for me?" He smiled.

"Of course, I would." She took a deep breath and sighed

"Okay it's on Saturday pick me up at 7 and dress nice." And with that she left.


End file.
